


Derek Hale's Mate?

by ShadowWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:47:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowWolfie/pseuds/ShadowWolfie
Summary: The story of how the boy who ran with wolves became one of the wolves mates.





	1. Pack Meeting

Derek's POV

It was another pack meeting. These had been going on for years ever since we came together. I never understood why these continued Beacon Hills had been safe for the last 2 years.

Isaac had returned since and admitted his feelings for Scott and they've been together about two years. Jackson and Lydia got back together recently. Malia went to find Kira, we haven't seen her in a while but she keeps posting pics of the two of them.

I looked around the room. We had Scott and Isaac being all romantic and Jackson and Lydia. Peter rolling his eyes at the sight. Liam and Theo had got closer recently. Then you had stiles, the hyperactive spaz with the brown hair and the eyes that I could stare into forever and.... what am I thinking about.

I guess my feelings for stiles had developed and I'd already told Scott who presumably told Isaac. They would always giggle when me and stiles had to be left alone. I'm pretty sure stiles was at least bi considering what he was like at the gay club we went to a few times for Scott and Isaac.

Stiles' POV.

I was sat there in the pack meeting surrounded by couples ( and the hales) I found myself staring at Derek and his deep eyes and perfect body. Ok ok. I like Derek big deal not like he would ever like someone as human as me. He's a freking werewolf and a freking hale.

Then again I have caught him staring at me and when it's us two he gets nervous. I'm no werewolf but I can tell when he's nervous. I just feel the need to make him happy. I remember Scott telling me how Isaac is his mate and they feel a strong connection. It reminded me how I felt with Derek. Could I be his mate?


	2. The Call

Derek's POV

"I've got to tell him. He deserves to know" I kept telling myself pacing through the loft. "Stiles deserves to know he's my mate". Just then I saw Peter "Stiles is your mate?" "How long have you known?" He asked bugging me. "A few months" I replied. I've been contemplating telling him for a while now. He's just turned 22 and is working with his dad.

"When are you gunna tell him?" Peters question pulled me from my thoughts. "Tomorrow night" I replied. His face lit up and I just rolled my eyes. I can't believe I was gunna tell stiles he was my mate.

Stiles' POV

I just got off the phone with Derek. I was expecting bad news instead I got a freking DATE with Derek hotbody hale. How did his happen??

I literally didn't know how loud I was being until I heard my dads footsteps coming towards my door. I quickly sat myself down at my desk and pretended to do homework. "What's with all the noise kiddo?" My dad asked "I finished a problem I've been working on for ages" I quickly lied.

I hate lying to my dad. I would tell him about Derek but I just need to make sure it's not a joke first. Then he can know. Maybe. I hope he's ok with me being gay. But first I need to worry about what to wear. I need help. From who. LYDIA!!


	3. Before The Date

Lydia's POV

"Ok I'll see you in 15 mins" I said as I hung up the phone. I can't believe stiles had a date. He hasn't told me who with yet but I'm sure she's gunna be a great person. Or he. Is stiles gay, I mean he has been talking about guys a lot. No stiles isn't gay. He likes me for years. Did me rejecting him turn him gay.

The next day. I was a little late but I pulled up outside his house and walked in. He said I could because his dad wasn't home. I walked upstairs into his room to see a huge mess. He had clothes everywhere and was frantically running around saying "no. No. No. No. no. No" I approached him "what's wrong?" I asked. He quickly replied "I have nothing to wear and my date is picking me up in 30 mins."

"Ok well then it's good I brought these" I pulled out the clothes I had brought for him. Some skinny ripped black jeans with a white top and a red and black checkered shirt to put over the top (no buttons done up of course). After he put them on I handed him a pair of silver high tops and his face had a huge smile on. He came up to me and hugged me for a while.

Stiles' POV

I can't believe Lydia did this for me. I looked actually good for once. And the shoes. OMG the shoes. I didn't even know they made shoes like these. After hugging her I realised I had 10 minuets till my date got here. "I know you just gave me these presents but you gotta go. My date will be here in 10" I said. "First tell me who she is" Lydia demanded. "I'll tell you one thing..." I then added "it's a guy. Now leave."

After hurrying Lydia out. I ran upstairs did my hair. Looked in the mirror. I actually looked decent. Then I heard a knock at the door. "OMG he's here. I'm actually good on a date with Derek hale" I said to myself

As i opened the door there he stood with a box of chocolates and a huge smile on his face. I knew he had heard what I had said just before opening the door. Then he lead me the to freshly cleaned camaro and he opened the passenger side door for me. "Thank you" I said. He didn't reply until he was in his seat. And instead of your welcome I got a "you look stunning". Wow did Derek just compliment me. I realised I didn't say anything back until I said "you look amazing..." he smiles. ".. where are we off to" I added. He just said "you'll see".


	4. The Date

Derek's POV

He was jut sat there. Next to me. Not saying anything. I decided to start a conversation as we hadn't spoken since we complimented each over. "How was your day?" I asked. I quickly got he response "it was alright. Lydia come round to help me pick out what to wear" he said the second bit quieter as if he thought I wouldn't be able to hear him. "You look perfect in anything" I subconsciously added. He smiled in return

I pulled into the preserve and stopped. "Now we walk" I added as I got out. Opened the passenger door for him. And helped him out. "Thank you very much" he sarcastically said. I went round to the boot and got out the picnic blanket and basket full of food. I started walking and he followed until we reached the clearing I was heading for. It was dark so all the stars were shining down on us under the moonlight.

Stiles' POV

" I never knew Derek was this romantic" I said to myself. I'm pretty sure he heard from the little laugh I got after saying that. He had taken me to the preserve into a clearing under the night sky. I stood there gazing at the sky. Next thing I knew I looked down to see a picnic later out with a verity of food. We sat there and ate and made small talk for a while.

I closed my eyes for a brief second and he next thing I knew I was being picked up and taken towards the shimmering lake. Derek put me down at the waters edge and started taking his clothes off until he was in his underwear.

Naturally I did the same. That's when he playfully picked me up and chucked me in. I yelped as the cold water touched my skin then it was fine. He next thing I know is SPLASH!

Derek jumps on to join me. He romantically swims up to me and kisses me. I return the kiss. Who knew he was this passionate. "I really like you" he said pulling me away from my thought. "I really like you too. And I have for ages" I added. This night was perfect and I loved every bit of it. Until he took me home.

I kinda expected him to leave straight away but no. He grabbed he closer for another kiss "best night ever" I said about to leave the car.


	5. After The Date

Stiles' POV

I was about to get out the car when Derek grabbed my arm. "Wait" he answered to my confused look. He sounded nervous. "What's up?" I questioned. He could tell I was also nervous. He took a deep breath then said "I have something important to tell you and you promise you can't freak out.." he took another deep breath.

"Your my..... my.... mate" he finished. I could tell I hadn't spoken for a while by the kinds disappointed look on his face. He went to say something then I spoke up "derek, that's ..... the best news ever" after I said that his face lit up with the biggest smile I've ever seen. Then he leaned in and kissed me. It felt amazing.

Derek's POV

After the kiss I felt like I rushed him into it. Then he looked the happiest I've ever seen him. I found myself staring into his eyes until his voice brought me back to reality. "Wanna come in?" He questioned. I took a minuet to think then I remembered I told Peter I'd help him tonight.

"I can't. I wish I could. But I can't, I'm sorry. " I said sadly. "It's ok." He replied then continued. "At least I had the best day of my life" with that I kissed him. Said goodbye. Then drove off with the biggest smile on my face.


	6. Empty Night

Derek's POV

"What's the big smile for?" Peter asked as I walked Into the loft, I forget he lived there half the time. "I kissed stiles" I replied in the happiest voice I've had since the fire. "Impressive" Peter had left the room after saying that and I waked into the kitchen.

I never understood why we had a kitchen I mean, we hunted the food we wanted. But more recently I've been buying food stiles likes for when he comes over and he's always content eating the sugary food.

And again my thoughts had drifted to stiles. Why is he the only thing on my mind. That's when I felt empty inside. Like a part of me was missing. That's mates for you. When one isn't around the other one feels empty. I called stiles even though it was now 1:25 am.

"Hello" he picked up in a sleepy voice but I knew he hadn't been asleep. "Hey, van I come over?" I questioned. "Sure. Just when you get here be quiet my dads asleep. Also I have questions to ask you when you get here." He said. "Ok I'll be there in 10,bye" then I hung up. I decided running would be quicker and quieter then taking my car. 10  
Minuets later I was outside his house then climbing through his window.

Stiles POV.

Why did I feel so empty the whole time Derek wasn't with me. When he called me asking to come over I decided it would be best to ask him now. I guess it's something to do with the whole mates thing. Then I heard the clambering of him climbing through my window. He got in bed next to me, after stripping to his underwear, and I felt myself smile. Everything was perfect.


	7. Questions

Stiles' POV

Everything was perfect. But I knew I had to ask the question on my mind before we fell asleep. "Why do I feel so empty when I'm not with you?" I questioned probably surprising him.

He took a breath then replied " when your mates. You crave each other. You want to please each other" he continued " when your not with me o feel empty like I guess you do, the was Scott and Isaac solved it was by moving in together, that's normally what mates do, but if you don't want to you don't have to" he finished kinda questioning the last bit.

I took a deep breath then said "Derek, are you asking me to move in with you?" I felt him nod as an answer. I took another breath then said "I'd love to move in with you, you mean so much to me I need to be close to you. I'm gunna hate school even more now because I can't see you. So yes I'd love to move in with you." He looked kinda shocked when I answered then he smiled and we fell asleep cuddling.

Derek's POV

"I can't believe he said yes, I'm gunna move in with stiles, I can't believe it!" I kept saying to myself. Then I realised the loft wasn't living material. So starting tomorrow I'm gunna work on improving the loft. I know stiles likes a lot of colour and well I don't mind it. I mean I've never liked the grey of the loft but never had the time to paint it or anything. I'm gunna replace everything. Starting with my room , soon to be our room. 

I can't wait to live with him. He's the man of my dreams. My all I want. My all I need. Literally without him I would die. I'm happy I can spend time with him and grow old with him. I have a lot of work to do. But now I can spend the night cuddling my boyfriend. And that's something I never thought I'd say.


	8. Moving In

Stiles' POV

It was a good thing I didn't have much stuff to bring to Derek's loft. Because it made moving in a whole lot easier. I'm gunna miss my dad but recently he's been spending a lot of time with Melissa yep. Melissa McCall. If they got together scott would be my actual brother. And when Scott and Isaac get married Isaac would be my brother in law.

Married. Huh. Did Derek wanna get married? Too fast stiles. You literally  
Just moved in. Speaking of people Scott and Isaac bought me and Derek some kitchen utensils because we all knew Derek didn't have many. Liam and Theo ( who started dating about a month ago) bought us a lamp. And Lydia and Jackson bought us ( well me ) trainers.

Derek's POV

Stiles looked great in his new shoes. His face lit up as he opened them. I enjoyed all the gifts and was great fun for the pack. I had started redecorating the loft about 2 months ago and I finally finished. Scott and Isaac saved me money on kitchen utensils. That I was really happy about.

I was so happy to be finally living with my boyfriend. I still dm sit weird to calm him that. We have been dating for a while now but it's still new. We were enjoying each other's company and spent as much time as we could together. I recently realised just how much stiles would hide his true self from showing. Over the last couple of months he's opened up to me. And a couple of times cried himself to sleep In my arms. I love him so much. I can't wait to see how it goes.


	9. Another Meeting

Scott's POV

We were all sat in Derek's loft. I had noticed that stiles had moved in, not that he bothered to tell anyone, maybe that's what's today's pack meeting was. But everyone was here. Even Peter. I felt bad for him sometimes. Everyone had someone they loved, me and Isaac, Lydia and Jackson, stiles and Derek, even liam and Theo.

But stiles started talking to bring me back to reality "guys we have news" everyone went quiet until Derek spoke " in case you hadn't noticed stiles is now living with me in the refurnished loft, and we are mates". Wow Derek was always straight to the point. "Congrats" I found myself subconsciously saying. Isaac just gave me a look which I knew meant we were gunna talk about this later.

We all gradually left. Lydia and Jackson. Then me and Isaac. I'm pretty sure liam and Theo went soon after us. Peter went off just after Derek had said what needed to be said. Me and Lydia had a little discussion and we had one question. Could stiles get pregnant. It was a possibility as Derek had warned me and Isaac when he found out we were mates. Had Derek told stiles?

Liam's POV

I got to the apartment me and Theo were sharing a little bit after he did. I went on a run after the pack meeting. "Hey baby" he said from The kitchen "hey" I said in return and I was happy to smell lasagne. Theo made the best lasagne. I never get why anyone hated him. Well before yeah. But now it was like he was a different person. And I loved him. "Hey babes, did you know male werewolves could get pregnant. If they were gay" there was a minuet of silence until theo spoke "about that, would you wanna have children, I...I...do" the smile on my face said it all. Then we planned to wait and first we'd tell the pack.


	10. Pup Talk

Stiles' POV

I can't believe what I just got told. Derek just sat me down to say I could get freking pregnant. Come to think of it a baby with Derek's looks and my personality would be unstoppable. Wait, does this mean Scott and Isaac, and liam and Theo could... "Derek..I don't know what to say, I'd love to have your children" I replied after a bit of an awkward silence. He had a huge smile on his face.

Scott's POV

Isaac looked stunned when I told him. I knew that werewolf males could get pregnant with another males children. Derek had warned me. But I didn't tell Isaac. But he deserved to know. I think he'd be happy. I hope he would. "I'd love to have little wolf pups with you" I heard him say and I was over the moon.

Theo's POV

After me and liam discussed children I realised we hadn't even done "it" together yet. So I didn't know who would carry the pups. "Liam we nee to Talk about something" then I hesitated "would you wanna carry the pups" there was a moment of silence until a quiet "yes" came out of his mouth. I was so happy we would have pups together.

Lydia's POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Stiles was going to mother his and Derek's pups, Isaac was going to mother his and Scott's pups, and liam was going to mother his and Theo's pups. I'd never even thought about that with Jackson. Yes I wanted children and no offence but I wanted human children. They would have a chance of being a banshee but imagine a banshee werewolf that would be bad.

After our little gathering I spoke to Jackson and he said he always wanted children. He was slightly annoyed that I didn't want pups, but then it hit him, nor did he. He wanted baby's not pups. There was only one thing we could do really, adopt.


	11. Positive

2 weeks later

Stiles POV

I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it. I can't believe it.

I'm pregnant. I didn't expect to get pregnant so soon. I mean me and Derek have being trying. But I still didn't expect it this soon. But I'm over the moon and I'm sure Derek's gunna be thrilled when I tell him. I can't believe Lydia brought me a pregnancy text last night. And I can't believe I used it before Derek woke up. And I can't believe it turned out to be positive. I guess I'm just too excited.

"Morning sleepyhead" I said as I kissed Derek lightly. All I got in return is a "5 more minuets please" In a groany voice. "I stood up off the bed and basically shouted "IM PREGNANT". That got him up. I've never seen Derek move so fast. Even for his werewolfness. He was shocked. Then happy. Then he kissed me so I guess overall he was happy. And so was I. I'm gunna be a Dad.

As soon as me and Derek had eaten breakfast we texted the pack the news and mostly good responses. But Lydia seemed off. She was happy for us but something was wrong. So I texted her to see what was wrong. Then she told me her and Jackson called it quits. Apparently she didn't want pups (I couldn't see why) and that resorted in Jackson thinking he didn't want any. Only for him to have a dream with little pups running around. Then they argued. Then split up. Jackson had already left for London by the time Lydia woke up. All she got was a note.

Jackson had really gone and done it now. But as always I kept calm and told Lydia I was coming over to see her later. She said I didn't have to. But I insisted. I can be very persuasive.

Derek's POV

I couldn't get this smile off my face. I'm gunna be a dad and stiles is going to mother my pups. Stiles seemed a little too eager about having pups and now we were getting closer to having them I realised we lived in a loft. It looked nice. But it wasn't childproof for normal babies let alone werewolf babies.

I went to talk to stiles only to see a sad look on his face. I went over to him and pulled him into a close hug. He knew I was silently questioning him so he replied "Jackson me Lydia split. She didn't want pups and he did. He's on his way to London today. It's really over between those two". I never liked Jackson in the first place. But now he's gone and done it. I kissed stiles and told him it was all gunna be ok. I suggested he take flowers to Lydia. He liked the suggestion. He kissed my passionately one last time before heading to the store. "I love you, stiles Stilinski" I shouted. "Love you too,Derek sourwolf Hale" he said as he closed the door.

The name "sourwolf" why did stiles like it so much?


	12. 1 Year Later

1 year later

Stiles' POV

The 9 months carrying a pup was long as exhausting. We had to pupproof the loft and make a suitable room for him/her to stay but we did it. And when the time came we now have little Luke running around. We chose Luke because of my love of star wars. Also Derek seemed to really like it.

Since last year Scott and Isaac have just had there little boy Cameron who is adorable only one week old. Liam is carrying his and Theo's child. We don't know the gender yet but he's getting closer to the due date. We are all so happy that we all had children it's been the best time of my life.

Derek's POV

Having little Luke is great. After stiles had him stiles slept for days. I learned everything about our little bundle of joy. What his cries meant. How he likes to be changed and everything else. I guess it helps being a wolf because I can sense what he's feeling. He's got dark brown hair with hazel eyes. He's got stiles' moles and what stiles calls the 'sourwolf look' I don't know what he meant but it's cute. I love stiles so much.

Scott's POV.

Having Cameron was the best thing that could've happened to me. We didn't tell my mum because we wanted to surprise her and sure as hell we did. When we walked in the house with a 4 day old little boy. She was surprised. Even more surprised when we told her Isaac had him. We explained the wolf stuff to her and the best thing is she didn't care. She only cared about the little boy and the fact she was a grandmother.

Isaacs POV

Have Cameron was amazing. Painful but amazing. I finally feel like I have a family who truely loves me. In a way I'm happy the kanima killed my dad. It was a loss but I recovered overtime. Coming back to beacon hills is what made it all worth it. Seeing Scott again and having this child is all I ever wanted.

Liam's POV

My due date is some time in the next two weeks and I'm thrilled. We already have a baby room. Theo decided to paint it white. I told him it was a bad idea but he did it anyway. I can't believe the man he is today was the same man who tried to break up the pack. He's changed so much and I love him for it.

Theo's POV

I'm gunna have a baby. I'm gunna be a dad soon. I cant wait. These past few months have been rough but nothing can ever get in liam and my way of happiness. Finally I had people who I loved and loved me back. Sure I've made mistakes in my past but I've changed. Liam saw that straight away now the rest of the pack do as well.

Lydia's POV

I can't believe I'm gunna be an aunt. I mean I'm an aunt to Luke and Cameron but also to Liam's child. I suppose I don't need children when I have these bundles of joy to cheer me up. Sure I miss Jackson but it's for be best. Seeing these kids makes me want to scream of happiness. Of course I won't because if he while banshee thing. But I'm just happy everyone else is happy.

Everything is perfect!


End file.
